Give me love
by klarita1
Summary: Klaus had returned to Mystic Fall, after couple of months he was in New Orleans. He saw Caroline after all time, he had missed her so much, but he had to think Haely's pregnancy now. Klaus was determited, he planned to make Caroline his. Will he succed it this time? Because Caroline's feelings for him have changed a little bit.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline saw Klaus in the corner of the street walking around. So, that was it. He had returned for good. He had returned to mess her life again, to make it more complex than it was already. She was sure that he was going to make things worse.  
He saw her there, her blonde hair were shining even more on the sun, he hadn't seen her for over months and he had missed her. Her figure, her talk, her smile, he eyes... He was destined to make her him. For sure this time.  
The truth was, while he was away in New Orleans, he had missed her a lot. She hadnt left his mind for a second, she was always there. And that was something that made Klaus angrier. He was feeling powerless when he was with her, and for Klaus power was everything.  
"Hello, love" he said. He smiled and looked at her in the eyes. He had missed her so much. They were inches apart and all that he wanted to do was to hug her.  
"You are officially here, arent you?"

"Did you missed me?" he smirked. He knew what was her answer, but he always liked to tease her. Luckily, she didnt replied at all, she didnt even make a facial expression. She looked like a fragment.

"You know...I did missed you." she said after all. Klaus looked at her with surprise, he certainly didn't see that coming. "I missed the flirting, which sucked by the way."

"I'll do my best to make it up to you." he said seriously. _How beautiful she is_, Klaus thought.

"I didn't think that you will take it seriously."

They didn't even say anything more, they looked each other. Just looking.

The truth was, Caroline had told the truth, he had missed him. He had missed the way he felt when she was with him. But that was not allowed, she shouldn't say something like that to anyone, and even worse she couldn't admitted to herself.

***Please review and tell me what you think and I'll continue my story.**


	2. Kiss me more

**Chapter 2: Kiss me more.  
**_When you are not sure,  
everything you should do,  
is to test it out._

It was a lovely night and Caroline had gone for a drink at Grill. She wanted some time for her own, just to clear her thoughts. She had three drinks so far and she was going for the fourth. Klaus had an impact on her, from the first day he returned.  
"I see that you are going to get drunk today" someone said and sat next to her. It was Stephan. "Klaus is back, but you are already aware I think"  
"Yes, he is back for good." Caroline said and finished her drink. "It's just..um...I dont know Stephan, I'm so confused"  
"You like him, dont you?" he asked her nicely. He and Caroline were friends and he could understand her. "Tyler is gone and is not coming back, for sure if it's what troubles you."  
"I know. Its just..um..." he paused. She knew what she felt, ahe knew exactly but she couldn't admitted. It was far high for her. "I have caught myself sometimes, thinking about Klaus"  
"I know." he said simply. "He has done so bad things in his life, but when it comes for you, he really cares for you, I believe."  
"I don't know. Let's not talk about this now. I dont want to." she said angrily and she ordered a new drink.  
"Elena has gone mad about Bonnie's death. We all have, but she is way too vulnerable."  
"I try not to think about it, it had cost me so much. I feel more alone than ever" she smirked. She wanted to cry, hard, let go all the pain she felt ever since.  
"I think you shouldn't drink more" Stephan protested and he grabbed her drink. She made a weird expression and he tried to claim her drink back, but she couldn't. Finally she let it go. "Let's go, I'm taking you home."  
"I dont want to. I want another drink." she yelled at him.  
Its half an hour later and Stephan was sitting on the couch on Caroline's house, next to her. Hey were watching an silly movie, eating pop corn and talking. It was pretty late, when Klaus knocked the door. Stephan reached and opened the door.  
"Ohh how is that Stephan?" Klaus said and smirked.  
"She is drunk" he replied and put a serious expression on his face.  
"Let me handle this. You should leave." Klaus said angrily but Stephan didn't move. "Come on.." he yelled a bit. He was begging, with his own way and Stephan could see that  
"Alright, but don't leave until she is fine, she can become..." he tried to say, but Klaus interraped it him, with an expression saying, I know. He nodded and closed the door behind him.  
Klaus sat beside her in the couch, he didnt say anything, he just looked the tv. He's heatbeat was going crazy. He couldn't handle it anymore, until he spoke.  
"What troubles you, love?" he said, touching her hand. She looked at it and immediatly pushed it away, she didnt want to get any closer to her. Not now, she could make a fooliness.  
"What do you want Klaus?" she applied with a serious look. They were too close, inches apart, she could hear his breath, stare at his full lips and his blue eyes. _Ohh no_, she thought and she closed for a bit her eyes.  
"You."  
"Yeah but you can't have me." she said angrily.  
"What are you afraid of?" he asked her nicely while he was staring at her eyes. She approached her even closer, rather dangerously.  
"You, I'm afraid of you." she broke. She looked away for a second, until Klaus touched her face and made her look at him.  
"Isn't more accurate to say that you are afraid of yourself, love?"  
"Ummm..." she paused. He had just caught her, what she was supposed to say? She couldnt find anything good to answer him and her headache wasnt helping at all. She shouldn't have drink so much.  
"You know love.."he approached her even more. He touched her eyes, and pushed them away from her face, so he could whisper to her ear. "I'm not going to hurt you."  
"Yeahh.." she said ironically and she laught. "You don't like me, Klaus. You like the idea of being with me, and all this courting, all my refusals make you even angrier. Makes you want me even more, but in reality it's all a game."  
"That may be so, love. But I really want you, I really want to make you mine." he whispered again. Caroline could feel him so close, she wanted to kiss him so bad. He was making her intense.  
"I'm drunk." she applied straight.  
"I'd love to kiss you everyday, feel you tighten up to me, close to me. Make you entirely mine.." he said and started kissing her neck. He was moving upwards, now he was kissing her in the cheek and then a little closer to her mouth.  
"Don't torture me." she said. She was enjoying it, so much. He was a good kisser and that was obvious. His body was all over hers, his hands were touching gently her neck.  
"Do you want me to stop, love?"  
She didn't say anything, anything at all. She touched his face, now he was looking her staight. And that was the time she kissed him, passionately. Her hands were touching his hair and their tongues were moving nicely. He was touching nicely her body and he carefully placed her head down, while he was kissing her. Now they both were laying on the couch, he was up and now they were staring at each other.  
"Are you sure?" he asked her after all that silence.  
"No" she said straight and she pushed him closer to him, so she could kiss him. She took off her t-shirt quickly, Klaus stared at her black bra. And passionately started kissing her chest, moving downwards. Caroline took off Klaus blouse and she let him kiss her more. She had closed her eyes and she had put a pleasure expression on her face.  
Suddenly, Klaus stopped. He stopped and looked at her. She looked him back questionably.  
"I think we should stop" he said depressing. He wanted to continue so badly, he had turned him on, but he couldn't. "You're drunk."  
"I'm sure now." she said and nodded. Klaus didn't move, but she opened her arms, giving him the sign to continue. Klaus were font of challenges. He thought it for a minute, but he couldn't resist any more. He kissed her on the mouth. Really passionately this time.  
He took her in his arms and he lifted her back up so he could kiss her breasts more. He quickly took Caroline's bra and he started kissed her more and more there. She, on the other hand, didn't do anything. She let herself enjoying it, she bite her lips from pleasure.

***Review and tell me what you think. Follow this story.**


	3. Bad Influence

**Chapter 3: Bad influence**

_When you make a mistake, _

_You are always going to pay for it._

_Past don't forget you, _

_if you have. It haunts you!_

Caroline just woke up, she was very tired from last night. She opened her eyes, she was lying in bed, trying to forget her horrible headache. And then she remembered, clearly, she had slept with Klaus, and honestly it was amazing. _He was amazing_, she tought for one second, but she didn't let that feeling get her. She stood up, and she was walking around her house to find him, but she couldn't. She didn't want to call him, so she let it go, just like that. The only thing that she didn't want was to get her head over heels for Klaus. She entered slowly the kitchen and then she saw it. She saw a plate with pancakes on the table, juice in a glass and an apple. He had cooked for her, Klaus had cooked her. And surprisingly, there was a note.  
_Good morning love. You were amazing last night. Klaus x  
_Well, that what she tought from the instant moment she was up, together they were amazing. She screamed a little and put a huge smile. It was the akward moment when she realised the inevitable, she was falling for him, if she hadn't already.  
The hadn't spoke for the next few hours, she didn't want to call him, not from selfishness, but Klaus wouldn't care. She was chilling on the sofa, watching The Simpsons when the phone rang, it was Klaus. She stared her phone for one second, she wasn't sure if she wanted it pick it up, but finally she broke.  
"How are you?" he said. _His voice was more sexy from the phone_, Caroline thought. _And his accent...oh god, focus Caroline. _  
"Tired you?" she answered straight without any expression.  
"Fine, love. I will return as soon as possible, i have to take care some things" Klaus said cheerfully.  
"I don't think it's a good idea" she replied. Silence for couple of minutes, none of them spoke, they didn't know what to say.  
"Did you regret it?" he asked her hoping to hear something good, he needed it.  
"No, but I don't think that are we going to work out."  
"We will, love. Don't worry" he tried to comfort her. Right now, all that he could think of it was her smile, her laugh, her smell, her body.  
"I..." she hesitated.  
"I'm not going to let you leave. Come on, take a chance Caroline."  
"then.." she smiled, so he did. "Come home and we will descuss it."  
As Klaus turned it off and put it in his pocket, he returned to face Haely again. She looked at him rather angrily, jealously. He smirked.  
"Are you still trying? Give it a rest" she said to him furiouslyy.  
"I told you that as long as you are pregnant noone is going to hurt you. I promised you." he answered, trying to change the subject.  
"What about you? I want my baby's daddy" she approached him, they were inches apart. "Come on Klaus, make me yours, take me". She touched his breast, looking at his eyes the whole time, trying to seduce him by putting his hand on her breasts. He didn't move, at all.  
All he could think of was Caroline's breasts, but that was different. She wasn't Caroline. He thought it for one second, to grab Haely and kiss her, but he hesitated. She could see that, that's why she did it. She pushed him closer to her, putting his one hand in her breast and the other on her ass. Klaus had panicked. She kissed him again, using her tongue this time. "I want you" she whispered to him. He was vulnerable. Suddenly, Haely took off her blouse and her bra, pushing him tight. He didn't respond, he was thinking. Caroline. That she wasn't going to forgive him, but they didn't had a relationship either. They had slept together that's all, but on the other hand, if she was going to him a chance... Klaus stopped, pushed away Haely and he left. She was standing there pissed off, really pissed off. And then she smiled and she laught with evilness.  
Caroline was waiting for him, she had cooked pasta and she wore a revealing dress, until he knocked the door. She walking through the door and she walked away, leaving Klaus to close it himself. She was angry.

"What is it love?" he asked. He was late and Caroline was angry.  
"What is it? I cooked pasta and wore this silly dress for you, and you were late. Really late" she answered him and she sat on the couch.  
He sat next to her, hugged her and pushing her towards him. "I propose to eat the food and then to admire your dress properly." She smiled.  
As she walked away, he was staring at her, smiling. Thinking how lucky he was. He couldn't wait any longer. He runned behind her and he pushed her towards him.  
She returned to face him and she looked at him. She grabbed his face, to make his lips touch hers. Klaus filted her up, pushing the plates on the floor and he placed her gently on the table. She was moving her hands up and down from his chest, making him to turn on. She opened her legs and wrapped them around his hips, she pushed him forwards , suddenly he wripped off Caroline's dress into pieces making it slipt into two pieces, leaving her totally naked. He stopped kissed her and stared at her beauty.  
"Klaus..."she wishpered into his eyes. "ohh.."  
"Haely..."he kissed her neck "ummm.."

Caroline pushed him away, looking at his eyes. He didn't realise what was wrong and he had a question on his expression.  
"Haely? Haely?" she yelled. "Seriously?" she pushed him away.  
He was looking at her terrified, he had said Haely's name? But he didn't even like her. He liked Caroline.  
She stood up and walked so he could leave the room, she was crying. She couldn't breathe. Klaus followed her, what he could say? He had done the stupidness of his life. He approached her, but she was still crying, giving him a push.  
"Stop it, you overheard" Klaus said sweetly and he hugged her.  
"Overheard? Overheard?" she yelled. And then suddenly, she slapped him, hard. Klaus knew that he deserved it, but he couldn't let her take the upper hand. He had an egoism.  
"What did you just do?" he yelled and grabbed her hand. "Don't do that ever again."  
He had make him vulnerable, and Klaus hated it.  
"Stop it, you're hurting me" she said.  
"No" he said, he was determined.

Finally, he left her hand. "I'm sorry, love" and approached her, he touched her hair.

"We haven't already to be together, and yoy hurt me." she was bitter.

"Its not like that. I didn't call you Haely while we were having sex" he lied. "Its just I need to tell you something."

"You are a liar, get out. NOW!" she yelled.

"Alright. But I'm not going to give it up."

"Its over, for good. I shouldn't have trusted you."


End file.
